justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Rockabye
|artist = ft. and |from = albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |pictos = 148 |nogm = 3 |dlc = September 28, 2017 (First release on NOW) July 5, 2018 (Second release on NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |pc = / |gc = Red Ribbon/Mustard |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |perf = Manuel Constantino (P1) Anna Shevel (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVxYj0qBzsi/?taken-by=lalobauelos |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |nowc = Rockabye |audio = }}Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul ve Anne-Marie tarafından "Rockabye", , ve 'da yayınlandı. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1, siyah, kıvırcık omuz uzunluğu saçları vardır ve bir turuncu bere, bir çift güneş gözlüğü, mavi çizgiler, sarı ve turuncu üçgenler ile siyah bir gömlek ve sol bacağında mavi bir trapez ile turuncu bir trim, siyah pantolon ve Turuncu ayakkabılar giyer P2 P2 kısa siyah saçları ve siyah bir kepçe şapkası, siyah X'leri olan bir siyah ve siyah yelek, siyah bir ürün üst, altın bir eşkenar dörtgen kolye, sağ bileğinde iki turuncu bilezik, siyah zikzaklar ve sarı bir turuncu etek giyiyor Döşeme, siyah çoraplar ve turuncu askılı sandaletle giyer. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|P1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka planda bir sürü renkli daire var. Öncelikle pembe, beyaz ve turuncu. Daire şekline sahip bazı küçük siyah çizgiler vardır. Küçük, beyaz çizgilerin ana hatları da vardır. Bu çevreler pompalanır ve boyut olarak değişir. Sean Paul'un ayetinde sahne, ayrılan bir daire ile siyah ve turuncu arasında bölünür. Bu daire solda beyaz ve sağda siyah. Solda küçük, siyah üçgenler ve sağdaki küçük, turuncu daireler içerir. Renkli yarımlarda birkaç üçgen görülür. Daire ayrıca yarım turuncu ve yarı siyah olarak değişir. Sahnede, her ikisi de renkli üçgenler ile siyah ve sonra beyaza dönüşür. Ardından ayette, mavi bir zeminde, kısa bir süre için kısa bir süre için, görüntülenen ve rutine açılan mini üçgenler vardır. Korodan önce, içinde küçük bir rastgele şekiller bulunan ve içinde müziğin rüzgârıyla ve magenta renginde hareket eden ve ardından açık mavi bir renkle koyu mavi arka plana sahip küçük rastgele şekiller içeren daireler vardır. Koroda, daha çok yüzen daireler görünür ve arka plan yarım mavi ve yarım pembe, ayrıca üç renk açık mavi, pembe ve sarı arka planda dolduruluyor gibi görünür. Köprü meydana gelmeden önce sahne, küçük üçgenler, arka plandaki daha küçük daireler ve dairesel çizgilerle birbiri ardına gelen rengarenk çemberler ve çok sayıda renkli çember içerir. Köprü boyunca, arka plan piyano akorlarıyla eşleşen ana hatlarını yayan mor bir çizgiye sahip beyaz bir daire dışında tamamen siyahtır. Şarkı bittiğinde, antrenörler pembe sprinkles ile siyah solmaya ve arka plan şarkının köprüsüne benzer. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var. Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sağ kolunuzu aşağıya getirin, sağ dizinizde yumruklayın. Gold Move 3: Sağ kolunuzu yarım daire içine getirin (P2, P2'den önce yapar). Rockabye gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Rockabye gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Rockabye gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Rockabye gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Rockabye gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Rockabye gm 4.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended *All Songs K-R Trivia * Rockabye, Cheap Thrills ve Mad Love'dan sonra serideki Sean Paul'un ikinci şarkısı. * Rockabye’nin giriş ve çıkışları, Sean Paul’un açılış ayeti ve Clean Bandit’in orkestra kısmı, oyunda kullanılan şarkının versiyonundan kesildi. * Bu şarkının Just Dance UK kanal önizlemesinde, küçük resim şarkısı "Rockaby" olarak yanlış yazıyor. * Önizleme oyunda, Gold Move 3 ikinci koroda sayılır; Ancak, E3 2017 tanıtımında, sonuncusunda sayılır. * Resmi oyun web sitesinde, şarkı adı yanlışlıkla Clean Bandit'in adını, bu okuma "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul ve Anne-Marie" nin yerini alır. * P1’in ayakkabılarının alt kısmı onları sık sık çırpar. Galeri Game Files Rockabye.jpg|'' '' Rockabye Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rockabye cover albumbkg.png| album background Rockabye banner bkg.png| menu banner rockabye map bkg.png| map background Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover Rockabye cover 1024.png| cover Rockabye_p2_ava.png|P2 s avatar Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Rockabye menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Rockabye_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Rockabye coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Rockabye CoachMenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Rockabye_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockabye_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Rockabye_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Rockabye_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockabye_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Rockabye_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Rockabye gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Rockabye gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Rockabye thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) rockabye jdnow menu glitch.JPG|Glitch on Rockabye p1 foot glitch.png|The glitch with P1 s left foot Rockabye lyric error.gif|Lyrics error Videos Official Music Video Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Rockabye (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rockabye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Rockabye Rockabye - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2019 Clean Bandit ft Sean Paul & Anne-Mari - Rockabye Referances Site Navigation es:Rockabye pt-br:Rockabye en:Rockabye Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Sean Paul Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Anna Shevel Kategori:Manuel Constantino